Evangeline meets Mz. Hyde
"Purchase all the mechanical devices you need in your everyday life, at Ms Evangeline Hyde's Automated Emporium!" A harrowed voice calls out from the street in front of the society. The voice is hoarse and desperate, loaded with so much well practiced cheer and salesmanly charm as to almost counteract that tiredness. A small, dirty canvas sign is hung up over a table, proudly designating this "Ms Evangeline Hyde's Automated Emporium." Not that it seems much of an emporium. A grubby table, littered with small robotic trinkets, tools and toys, stood over by an exhausted looking woman. She's smiling broadly, but her eyes look weary and darkened, her hair tangled, and the hem of her skirt muddied and filthy. There's some money on her table, but not a lot, and no wonder. If it weren't for the table and the trinkets, she wouldn't have looked much more than an ordinary beggar. Mz.Hyde: Hey, what's this doohickey?! *Mz. Hyde holds up one of the small machines.* Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Gah, be careful with that! *She tries to grab it back, but it grips onto your wrist. It almost looks like a mechanical hand.* Mz.Hyde: What is it? Ms. Evangeline Hyde: It's a hand! *She pauses, briefly.* I mean, it's delicate! And it tends to grip onto anything it touches, so... Mz.Hyde: Cool! Is it like an automated back-scratcher or something? Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Um, no. It's just sort of... a hand. *She begins trying to extricate it from Mz. Hyde's wrist.* Mz.Hyde: Like...an accessory or something? Ms. Evangeline Hyde: It's just sort of a hand. But it's mostly anatomically correct! And it used to be able to do more things, but some of the parts are broken now. Mz.Hyde: Oh. Oooo! What's this?! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: *Evangeline quickly kicks a metal heart under the table.* Mz.Hyde: Hey, that looked really cool! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: It's nothing. Really. Also it's the least broken thing that I currently have, and I'd like to keep it that way. Mz.Hyde: I'm not going to break anything! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: It's not that it's just, uh... *Sigh*. People don't tend to react well to some of the things I make. Mz.Hyde:'''But I'm not other people, am I? '''Ms. Evangeline Hyde: *She laughs.* Ha, well, not really. Okay. *She pulls the heart out from under the table.* If I had a source of power, it would be beating right now. It's fully functional. It would be too heavy and, you know, metal, for a real person to have, but... Mz.Hyde: But.....???!!!! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: But, if someone were try and make, say, a person? Or a soul? Not that I was trying to, uh, do that or anything. Mz.Hyde: Ok, and......??!!!!! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Well it would work. It would function as a heart. Not that I'm planning on doing that, ahaha. *She looks very nervous.* Mz.Hyde: Are you making a half-human half-robot person? Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Uh. I was trying to. But the people who were funding me pulled my funding and kicked me out. That's why I'm here. Mz.Hyde: That's so COOL! Do you have any idea how many people will benefit from having fake parts?! Think about it: Vets able to walk again, kids given a second chance at life, survivors of horrendous accidents able to move on!!! Why did they stop funding this?! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: I mean, I wasn't really trying to do that. They pulled my funding because I was trying to engineer a soul. *She looks kind of sheepish* Mz.Hyde: Ooooo! Even cooler! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Well, thank you, but the way they put it was more, "against the wills of nature and god." Mz.Hyde: Pffft! I bet you everyone of them heads to the Red Rat on a daily basis! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: *She chuckles, for a second.* Still, I don't have anywhere to go now. And barely any money. Mz.Hyde: You mean you don't live here?! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Uh, no. Mz.Hyde: Why not?! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: I mean, I hadn't really paid attention to where I was going, I've just sort of been wandering these past few days. What's so special about "here"? Mz.Hyde: This is The Society for Arcane Sciences! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: And people live here? Mz.Hyde: Not just any people: rouge scientists! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Rogue scientists? You mean... mad scientists? Mz.Hyde: Yep! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Uh... Is there room for another person? *She smile apprehesively.* Mz.Hyde: There's room for your whole family if you wanted! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Oh! That's wonderful! Could I come live here then? Mz.Hyde: Of course! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Oh, thank you thank you thank you! *She grins* Mz.Hyde: You can thank me by pursuing your studies! Come on! Let's get you settled in! Ms. Evangeline Hyde: Of course! Obtained From Ms. Evangeline's Emporium